The Sealing
by GollaG
Summary: Pariah Dark and The Mawgu were two of the most powerful creatures in the Multiverse. One of them became too powerful and too evil. That led to a confrontation, and only one would come away with their freedom. Nicktoons Drabble.


Hey guys! :D

The other night I was just mind rambling, and this came up. I really liked it, and it helped me answer some things in my head. Consider this the first Nicktoon's Drabble! :D

I hope you like it.

See you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I do not own

DP- Butch Hartman

Mawgu- Nick

* * *

Purple Eye's opened in the darkened room, "Pariah Dark, what a pleasure. I'd always figured I'd meet the legendary king of ghost's on better terms." The Mawgu lifted from his throne and made his way across the grand hall to where the ghost king stood, extended his hand, and smiled gently, "Come, dine with me before we fight, friend."

Pariah was not there for pleasantries however, and he ignored the rock creature's hand and growled, "You think food and wine will erase all of your corruption! Erase what you have done to the innocent!"

Mawgu shrugged, not really caring that he was aggravating the ghost king more and more by his indifferent attitude. "I have done nothing to your precious Ghost Zone," He took back his hand and tucked it behind his back, "So why do you come here with a vengeance."

"You know why you monster." Pariah could hardly contain his anger anymore and his rage continued growing. This mad man was ripping apart the balance of the Mutiverse, and he had the audacity to act as if he had done no wrong! Pariah did not allow cruelty without repentance. "You are ripping apart the fabric of the Multiverse, and you know it is therefore my job to take vengeance for the fallen."

Mawgu shrugged as he turned and made his way back to his throne. "Of course, the Ghost Zone, center of the multiverse, gateway to everywhere," He paused for a moment and pretended to contemplate what he had just said, "How frightening to think that the balance is threatened."

Pariah was now at bursting at the seams with his rage, "You are keeping souls from rest!"

On his throne, Mawgu's stony face remained indifferent, "I have done nothing of the sort, they may choose to leave if they wish," A sly grin crossed his features, he knew with his ooze no creature had a choice but to serve him. "They just do not wish to."

Pariah let out a roar and charged, hands landing on the armrests of the seat the Mawgu occupied. He came nose to nose with the rock monster, "You dare to keep them for your own, they do not belong to you, and they are not objects! You have abused your power for far too long."

The Mawgu placed his hands on Pariah's chest, and gently pushed him away, "And you would know great king, only a measly two years in power, and the pressure has already taken its toll. He raised a questioning eyebrow, "How long until you go mad?"

Pariah winced at the verbal blow, but stood his ground, "I will not lose myself, there are too many souls counting on me."

Mawgu sneered at the king's confidence, "You say that as if the choice is yours."

Pariah started forward again, fully desiring to get this point across, "We all have a choice, what we do with that choice defines who we are."

Mawgu nodded with cold, calculating eyes, "Then you must understand that I have made my choice, friend."

Pariah glared back, "Then you must understand why I must lock you away."

The Mawgu nodded, he knew he would eventually have to face Pariah, but he had hoped to have the opportunity to have this battle in his favor. He smiled as he realized he still could, "Arguing is so boring. To decide who wins and who loses, let's play a game."

Pariah took a step back in confusion, Mawgu wanted to settle this with a game? What was the catch?

The stone creature pulled out a glass of his signature purple ooze, "The game is simple." His grin grew more sinister as he held out the poison, "Drink this, and if you can overcome my influence, then I will let you seal me away."

Pariah's eye's narrowed, of course the prize was too good to be true, and if one side of the coin was that good, the other side had to be just as bad, "And if I lose?"

Mawgu chuckled at this wonderful predicament, "Then you and your pitiful Ghost Zone will belong to me."

Pariah's eyes widened and for the first time in Mawgu's presence, he showed fear. If he accepted this contest and won, there would be no more Mawgu to hinder the multiverse. No more bloodshed over the matter, but if he lost, not only would the madman take what little of the multiverse he did not have, but the Ghost Zone as well. He would take the haven of those trying to find peace. He would take the connection of the entire galaxy! To rule the Ghost Zone is to control the multiverse, the power Pariah himself could barely shoulder. It was a command to keep peace, love, and protection while being fair and just.

Staring at the glass, Pariah finally swallowed the bile forming in his throat and grabbed it out of it's creator's stony hand. "When I win, you will be sealed away."

The Mawgu grabbed Pariah's wrist and growled, "That is if you win, friend."

"No," Pariah smiled as he pulled his arm away and drank down the contents of the glass. "When."

That was when the battle inside of Pariah began, it was as if thousands of screaming thoughts were being pounded into his head trying to confuse him and swallow him whole. They tried to erase his past and control his future, intending to change who he was.

What saved him was not his own will, but the wills of many others who cried in pain and suffering. They bound together to protect his heart, the ooze would never take hold of the king. The innocent wouldn't let it.

Mawgu sneered as he stood above Pariah's struggling form, he loved his ooze because no one ever broke free. The Ghost Zone would be his, and with Pariah Dark at his side he would rule the Multiverse with an iron fist.

When Pariah's body stilled, the Mawgu reached down to stroke his face, certain he had won. He chuckled at the still form, "I look forward to having you at my side."

A hand caught his wrist, "And I look forward to sealing you away in a prison of your own making."

The Mawgu gasped in horrified surprise and pulled his captured wrist away. This couldn't be happening, he always won!

Pariah chuckled as he sat up slowly, still slightly nauseas from the ooze in his system. "I said I would win," he looked at Mawgu with gleeful malice, "and let's face it Mawgu, I had much more to fight for then you."

True terror crossed the rock monster's eyes. He would be locked away, and all of his work, all of his plans, would be destroyed. No, he would not be sealed away! After all, he had his dignity to keep, and he always broke his word. Why start keeping it now?

"Congratulations Pariah," He smirked as he backed slowly towards a wall of mounted weapons. "You are the first creature in history that has been able to resist my control. It's quite an extraordinary feat," He pulled a sword from the wall and held the blade out towards Pariah. "I have to make sure that it never happens again," He pulled another sword and threw it to the king. "So why don't you tell me how you did it while we duel."

Pariah caught the sword without flinching. He hadn't expected the monster to willingly be sealed away if he had won the game, so he was prepared to fight and see his original plan thought to the end.

Holding his blade forward, he and the Mawgu circled each other.

"Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it my king." Mawgu poked fun at Pariah, his grin never leaving his face.

Catching something through the side of his eye, Pariah made the first move and struck. Mawgu blocked the move with skill, and the two continued in a steady rhythm for five minutes before Mawgu grew curious and spoke again, "So I'm interested, is this why the crown and ring chose you, because you can fight me?"

Pariah remained quiet and focused on his movements.

Mawgu just chuckled and continued, "Look at you, you're out skilled here my king, but still you fight. The crown of fire and the ring of rage, what were they called by their previous holder?"

Once again, Pariah remained silent, so the Mawgu continued again, "From my knowledge, what they are called by their holder will predict the future." The rock creature slashed the ghost across his chest, tearing his clothing, "Will you be enslaved by all of the pain and anger you possess in your heart!? The rage and fire."

Touching his chest, Pariah knew he needed to finish this battle. If he hadn't been looking for it, Pariah would have missed the signal. The moment to finally rid the multiverse of that evil was there, so he filled his hands with energy and took the shot.

Mawgu was shoved back into the wall by the force, quickly followed by the two swords driving through his arms and pinning him secure.

"Fighting dirty now are we, what are you planning to do?" The stone monster laughed. "This won't hold me forever, you know."

"No," Pariah walked up to him, "But that might." He nodded to a glowing light that was slowly growing behind the rock creature.

Mawgu's eyes once again widened in fear and he struggled against his binds. The seal was the same seal he had used many times to absorb universes to his core, if he was pulled in, the universes captured would be restored, and he would lose everything. This shouldn't have been possible, "How did you manage this!?"

The ghost king shrugged, "It wasn't too difficult, there was a man who could build the machine, I found him, had a friend hide it behind the wall, fought you until enough energy built up, and put you right where I want you.

"What about my ooze," The Mawgu snarled. "How did you overcome my ooze?"

Pariah grinned as he watched the energy behind the trapped rock man build, "You can puzzle over that in captivity." His smile turned into a frown, "I win." Then he kicked The Mawgu into the light.

Finally accepting his defeat, the rock monster let the light consume him, but not without one final say, "You really think this is over? I will be back, I will destroy everything, and if you think that you'll be around to stop me next time, you better think again," The Mawgu laughed. "I can see it, you're losing yourself. You won this time, but you won't be around when I come back. Who will stop me then? All you have done is delay the inevitable." As the last of the light covered his body, the Mawgu let out another growl, "Goodbye, friend."

Later in Pariah's Keep, the king sat in his throne and stared out the window, his mind lost in his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The calm voice sounded through the room and pulled the king out of his musings.

"Clockwork," The king sat up and smiled at the sight of his guide and guardian. "It's nothing, I'm just worried."

Clockwork walked over and sat next to the throne, "About what?"

Pariah sighed, "About what he said," he stood and walked across the room in apprehension. "When he comes back, I won't be here to stop him," the king lost his strong cover and his face shone with the pain, frustration, and fear that was eating him from the inside out. "Will I?"

Clockwork crossed the room as well, and put a comforting hand on the king's shoulder, "I'm afraid that is not something I cannot answer.

"Why not?!" The king spun, hurt and tears in his eyes, "Why can't you tell me whether I'll lose myself or not! Why not?! Why not?! Why not?" He ended in a terrified whisper falling to his knees, "Why can't you tell me if this is my story or not?"

Clockwork's sad eyes rested on the king's hunched form, "Because that would mess up the time line, and everything is as it should be."

Pariah's eye's looked off into the distance, "I just need to know that when he returns, there will be someone there to stop him."

"That," Clockwork walked Pariah back to his throne, "Is something I can promise."

1000 years later on Volcano Mountain's Summit, a sponge and a ghost stood before a giant rock entity with three universes on the line.

"Tucker, Now!"

Pariah had asked who will stop the Mawgu years before hand. It was a simple question with so many layers. If he had known children would be the ones to reseal the beast, he'd have rolled in his Sarcophagus. Then again, maybe not, after all, he had looked one of them in the eyes just weeks before the Mawgu's return.

Who will stop the Mawgu?

I think that you already know the answer.

* * *

YAY! So do you know the answer? ;)

So... What'd ya think? I like reviews! Also, I'll answer questions.

Extra note, keep these names in mind: Crown of Ice and the Ring of Refuge. They'll be important in the future.

Now, I have a recommendation for you all.

Kith and Kin by CoronaIgnis

Well, that's all, I'm not a woman of many words this week because I haven't been feeling well, hopefully I'll be more chatty in a week or two when I update Unite!.

Happy Easter Everyone!

_GG_


End file.
